Secret Soul
by chosuki
Summary: His heart was hardened by years of bitterness and torment. How could this simple human be his hope of heaven? InuKag, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** I do not own Inuyasha. The world of Inuyasha was created by Rumiko Takahashi. Neither do I own the plot/storyline of the novel I am basing my story off of. I want it to be a surprise, so I won't say it until some people start guessing. But the plot is not my own. They way I right it, and the liberties I take, _are_ my own, as are any OC's that grace the pages. THANK YOU!

**Author's Note**

This story is an Alternate Universe, and I should also state that the story is, for the most part, a Kagome/Inuyasha story. There aren't but a few main characters, so most other characters are in supporting/minor roles, and only make somewhat brief appearances. Please enjoy!

* * *

_**Secret Soul**_

**Chapter 1**

Kagome stood quietly by the window, staring out into the rain. It pounded the ground, creating little puddles in the flowerbed she normally tended. The sight of the broken petals of the flowers tore at her heart. It seemed that every small piece of happiness she had would one day be taken away. She closed her eyes and sighed. There may be a way to save them if the rain stopped soon.

Thunder crashed and Kagome jumped in fright. Her nerves never handled thunder well, especially under this roof. She had learned to fear it indeed. She wasn't of their kind, her aunt and her cousin. They were demons. She was human, and at the tender age of ten, Kagome knew her place in this home, if she could call it that. She was a burden, nothing more than a pathetic human weakling that always stank, no matter how many baths she took, and could do nothing right, no matter how much she strived to do good.

The thunder crashed again, and this time, Kagome shook long after the sound vanished. _He_ was coming. She didn't know how, but her body tingled with fear and dread whenever he was searching for her. Kagome looked around the small room for somewhere to hide. Where had she hid in here before? Her body shook with tremors; he was close now. With panic taking over her senses, Kagome threw open the cabinet of a small end table and curled inside, shutting the door behind her. It was cramped, but in her heart she knew it wouldn't be for long. Hiten always found her. With a crash, the door to the small parlor flew open, and Kagome tried to hold her breath.

"Oh little Kagome?" he called in a sing-song voice. Kagome cringed. This meant he was in an especially bad mood. "I know you're in here…" She heard him breathe in deeply. "I can smell your stench from across the house." There were a few footsteps as she felt his presence come closer, then she heard him sit down in one of the chairs.

"Kagome, I know you're in the cabinet. Don't make me drag you out by your hair…it would be far too troublesome." Kagome swallowed as multiple memories of Hiten doing just that filled her scalp with indescribable pain. She pushed the door of the cabinet open and tumbled out, landing face first on the floor. Hiten laughed.

"Ugly, weak _and_ clumsy…" Kagome scrambled to her feet, and faced him, taking care to keep her head down. Hopefully, if she cooperated, it would be over soon. "Look at me!" he ordered, as thunder again crashed outside. Kagome obeyed, taking in the sight of her older cousin. He was about fifteen years old, and very powerful. He often bragged about being more powerful than his mother. His long dark hair was tied into a ponytail at the base of his neck, and he wore his usual deep blue hakama and haori, which seemed to make his red eyes stand out all the more. Kagome took a deep breath and waited.

"What were you doing in here?" he asked with a calm that belied the horror within him. "I thought I told you the last time that this room was now off limits to you." He waited, and Kagome bit her bottom lip. "Speak!" he commanded.

"I…I…I wanted to see if my flowers were all right," she said trembling. She knew he could smell a lie, yet she wished, the next moment, that she had lied. Lightening sparked through the sky and the thunder was so loud, Kagome covered her ears.

"What flowers?" he asked. Kagome didn't need to look to know that whatever chance her flowers might have had if the rain had eased was completely gone. This was hardly the first time he had destroyed something belonging to her merely because he felt like it. Yet, being only a child, it still hurt, and she fought to hold back the tears.

"Do I smell tears?" he asked, the anger edging in his voice. _Oh no._ "What right do you have to cry?! They were my flowers to do with what I wished, for I own the seeds and ground they are planted on."

"Your mother-" and immediately Kagome knew she had made a dreadful mistake.

"My mother? My mother is an old hag that will one day soon be made to hand everything over to me! You dare to try and tell me what is mine and what is not!?" In a flash of blue, he was hovering above her, his hand grasping a fist full of her hair. Kagome gasped in pain.

"Do I need to show you, yet again, who is in charge of this house!?" He lifted her off the ground by her hair until she was eye level to him. She was mere inches from his face and could feel his hot breath on her nose. His pupils seemed to dilate, and a new energy filled the room. Kagome's heart stopped as she realized that somehow, this was different than all the other times. His hand released her and she fell into a heap on the ground. Looking up at him from her knees, he looked down at her, lip curled to one side.

"Run."

Kagome didn't need to be told twice. She stood and ran for the door, but he was in front of her, blocking it.

"Boo!" She pivoted on her feet and darted for the second entrance, leading to the kitchen, but he was there again. This time, as she turned, he tackled her. She was thrown to the ground. Her head hit the floor hard, making black circles appear before her eyes. She felt claws tearing through the back of her kimono and into her skin and she screamed in pain. He was sitting on top of her, holding her down, and she felt him lean down to her back. Something wet slid across the skin of her back and into the wound, making it sting like fire.

"Well, at least something about you is good," he said, his voice unusually thick and raspy. "It seems I like the taste of your blood…it's…sweet…" Her arms were then pinned above her head. She closed her eyes tightly as her inner soul cried out.

_God, help me!!!_

She felt everything inside of her go numb and still. Her eyes opened, a flash of brilliant purple erupted before her and she screamed in fear. Suddenly, it was as if something inside of her exploded. There was a distant scream, then darkness.

Karan felt the surge of power to her very core. It was incredible. Quickly, she leapt from her seat by the fireplace and lunged down the stairs. Where was Hiten? Where was her son? Though it was lessening, she could still feel the incredible power. It was in the secondary parlor, and to her horror, she realized this was a favorite haunt of the human. She opened the door.

Karan froze at the sight in front of her. Her son lay on the floor, smoke rising from him. The wall he had evidently crashed into was slightly blackened with an imprint of his body. And there, unconscious on the floor, was the child. Maids flooded the room behind her, exclamations of shock and questions all flooded her mind, but she tuned them out as she made her way slowly to the…it couldn't be! The human was…glowing, but the aura was slowly fading. She had seen this somewhere before, and realizing what it was, she made sure that the others hadn't seen it. Once the dangerous energy was gone, Karan took in the child's appearance. Her clothes were torn, and her back had deep gashes made by claws. There was also bruising on her back and wrists, and a trickle of blood crossed her forehead.

* * *

Karan also didn't fail to notice the faint scent of arousal in the room. Her son was a complete idiot. Did he not realize the consequences of his actions? What would people say about her? Her son, attracted by a worthless human child…this could not continue. Hearing the groan behind her brought Karan back to her senses. She ordered two of the maids to help Hiten to his room, and the other two to carry the child back to hers.

"My lady, how could she have done this to master Hiten? She's only a human!" one of the maids asked her.

"Do not ask me questions!" Karan said sharply. "Call a doctor for my son immediately. He must be looked after. If you, or anyone here, questions or comments to anyone else what has happened here today, you will wish for Hell itself to rescue you from your torment." With that, Karan went into her study and resumed her chair by the fireplace.

_Imagine…a priestess! A priestess in MY house!_ she thought to herself. Yet there was no denying the power behind it. It was not only that strange mystical power that some humans possessed. There was more to it than that, though she was loathe to admit it. The child had been nothing but trouble since she had arrived as an infant. Oh the whining! How dare her late husband force this impossible burden upon her!

Had she known of her husbands human connections she would never have married him. Even as she thought this, she felt a slight pang in her heart, but she quickly buried it. He never mentioned to her that he had a _hanyou_ sister. How could he not!? Not only did he possess such an abomination as a relative, but she had been a favorite of his as well. And what did the hanyou go and do? It married a _human_! How could he have allowed it?

Of course, both human and hanyou would be attacked and killed, leaving her husband's grieving heart to find solace in taking in their human offspring. When it arrived, anyone could tell the child was completely human. Some had questioned it, considering the mother was…well…it didn't matter. It had never mattered to her! He had even tried to make her beloved son become friendly with it.

_Well, I put a stop to that the moment he died_, she thought with a sad smile. A split second later, anger graced her features. Then he had forced her, on his deathbed, in the presence of witnesses no less, to promise to keep it! It was too much for her to accept. How could he possibly expect it of her!? It had been impossible. The thing was a nuisance. And Hiten…

She had just wanted Hiten to leave it alone, to ignore it, but no. He would do as he pleased with the thing, and it lived in fear of him. Yes, she knew all about it. Her son was cruel, yes, but it was only a human. Had he behaved to another youkai child in such a way she would have corrected it immediately. But Hiten's lust for power grew every time he overpowered the human. Why should he care? Even Karan could admit his strength was almost equal with her own…only to herself of course. Why should his power over a human bring him such…pleasure?

In any case, it had gone too far now. She was resolute in her decision. The thing must leave her house at once. How could she explain it if the child ended up pregnant? Of course it must be dealt with…but she was political. There were those in her circle that knew of the human she kept and there were more still who, for some reason, _liked_ humans. She couldn't just banish the thing to die on her land with no food, water or living. But what demon, in their right mind would take a _priestess_ off her hands?

This called for drastic measures.

"My lady," a small voice called from outside her study.

"Yes, come in!" she replied, annoyed.

"What shall we do for the human? She is hurt very badly, and seems to have lost a lot of blood. Shall the doctor see her as well?"

"Of course not!" Karan said angrily. Part of her wished the child would die, then the problem would go away. The other part harkened to its earlier musings about the human-sympathetic youkai. The would know something was wrong with the situation immediately, then _she_ would be held responsible.

"Then what shall we do?" the maid asked again. Karan shifted her eyes in the maid's direction and glared. But then an idea came to her.

"I've heard of a monk that was traveling near here. Do you remember anything about it?"

"Yes, we were speaking of him only today! It seems he is speaking to the elders on the behalf of the human village some miles off." Karan's plan was beginning to take shape.

"Bring me paper and ink. Be quick about it!" she yelled. The maid bowed before quickly turning to leave. Karan smiled. This could work out quite nicely.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Well, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! Oh, and more chapters are coming... THANKS! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** I do not own Inuyasha. The world of Inuyasha was created by Rumiko Takahashi. Neither do I own the plot/storyline of the novel I am basing my story off of. I want it to be a surprise, so I won't say it until some people start guessing. But the plot is not my own. They way I right it, and the liberties I take, _are_ my own, as are any OC's that grace the pages. THANK YOU!

**Author's Note**

Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter. To those who commented, I love you extra! lol Anyway, here's chapter two. There will probably only be one more chapter with Kagome as a child. And if you're thinking, "Where's Inuyasha?" Don't worry, he's on his way. It'll be worth the wait. Trust me. Well, enjoy chapter 2. Comments, critiques and criticisms GREATLY appreciated. Thank you! Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open slowly, taking in her surroundings. Where was she? As the familiar objects came into focus, she recognized her own room. The fire was lit and sending flickering shadows onto the wall next to her bed. She was lying on her stomach, and her head was pounding. She heard whispers coming from the door, and knew, somehow, that a stranger had come. Kagome wasn't really sure how she felt about strangers. She usually wasn't allowed to meet any visitors that came to her aunt's estate, so the fact that one was standing outside her room was quite an event in itself.

Trying to keep her back straight, Kagome pushed herself up until she was kneeling. She heard the door opening and turned her head to see who the stranger was. Of course, her head disagreed with the sudden movement, and she became very dizzy, and started to fall. When a hand grabbed her to steady her, she screamed more from the pain than from fear. The hand eased her back onto her stomach.

"Shhh…steady. It's ok," a soothing deep voice spoke to her. Her nerves almost immediately calmed. No one had ever spoken to her in such a voice before. Her eyes became clear again, and she looked at the man who was kneeling beside her bed, holding a strange looking metal stick in his hand. He had dark purple eyes and dark hair in a ponytail…like Hiten's. Kagome turned and buried her head into her pillow.

"Do your business and be on your way. The child doesn't need any coddling." Kagome recognized the voice of the upstairs maid.

"Leave us, please, so that I may tend to her wounds." He placed a hand gently on her head, carefully and tenderly. She had never felt such tenderness.

"But the Mistress said not to leave you alone with-"

"I said leave us." His voice didn't rise in volume, but Kagome sensed an energy rise within him. With no further hesitation, the maid left, closing the door behind her. "Would you like to sit up?" he asked, leaning the metal stick against the wall.

"Yes, please," she answered. He carefully helped her sit up, letting her legs dangle off the edge of the bed. He had a kind face, and though his hair might have resembled her cousin's at first, Kagome was no longer afraid of him. She also got a better look at him. He was wearing a long dark robe with a sash, and a bag hanging on his shoulder.

"My name is Miroku, and I'm a monk that your aunt asked to come and care for you since your…accident." Kagome had nothing to say. Obviously her aunt had told a lie to the man, and unless she wanted to openly declare her aunt a liar, she could not contradict her.

"I am told your name is Kagome." She nodded slowly. "And how old are you Kagome?"

"I'm ten years old." Something suddenly occurred to her and her eyes widened in astonishment. "Are you a human?" The man laughed.

"Why yes I am! You're a human too you know," he said smiling.

"I know that. But I've never met another human before." At this, his smile, while not disappearing, grew fainter.

"Well, I am to look at your wounds," he said, changing the subject. "Will you let me look at your back?" Kagome thought about it, then nodded her consent.

* * *

Miroku went to the other side of the bed, behind the young girl, and lifted up her thin, white, nightdress. He heard her soft intake of air, and knew that it must be extremely painful. _Especially considering her reaction when I first touched her_, he thought. He was not disappointed in the sight.

Five long gashes, no doubt claw marks, spanned the length of her back from her left shoulder almost to her right hip. And her aunt called this an _accident_. Judging from the respected demon healer being in the house, something had happened to her son as well. Yes, he had made sure to inquire about the demon family he was called to. His demon friends in the village left out no detail. They had easily sensed the presence of a human in the house, but had never seen her. Hiten, the son, was cruel and wild, and the mother, Karan, was very prejudice.

Was this to go unpunished? This was blatant violence against a child! And her wounds were serious. He had some special salves, made from herbs, in his pouch that he hesitated to use because he knew they would sting, but the girl's wounds could become infected if left as they were.

Then he noticed something. Leaning in closer, examining the edge of the top gash, he saw a small oval bruise. His brow furrowed and he swore under his breath. The girl shivered and he lowered the cloth back down, and returned to face her. There would be time enough to apply the salve.

"Will you tell me how this happened?" he asked, trying to control his anger. A myriad of expressions crossed the girls face at the question: confusion, fear, sadness and distrust. "It's ok to tell me the truth. It will just be between us, I promise," he coaxed. She took a deep breath.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have been in the room, but it's the only place I could see my flowers! But he told me not to be in there, and then he found me in there. Then he told me to run, and I ran, but I couldn't get away. He knocked me down and jumped on me, then said my blood tasted good." Miroku winced at this information. "Then I felt really numb, and the air turned purple, and I felt really strange, then I don't remember anything." At this, Miroku took notice.

"You felt numb? The air turned purple?" She was only a child, and the demons in this household were revered for their strength and nobility. She couldn't have…

"Yes," she answered.

"Can you explain more of what it felt like?" he asked, hesitantly.

"I think so. It started in my chest, when I was really scared. Then when I screamed, it felt like something inside me, and my arms and my legs and all parts of me were tingly. Then I don't remember anything.

_No wonder they needed a demon healer_, Miroku thought in wonder. This young child was no longer safe in this home, not with a demon preying upon her in this manner. The very thought of what _could_ have happened made him nauseous. He would postpone his journey home until she was well enough to travel, then he would bring her with him to his village. She needed to be trained if this power were to be controlled.

"Had he ever tasted your blood before?" Miroku asked, hoping for the best.

"No, this was the first time. I don't…it…it felt different this time than the other times. He seemed…strange." Miroku sighed in relief, but then realized she said 'other times.' She had been beaten before? He hadn't seen any other scars on her body, but then again he hadn't been looking.

"What happened the other times?" he asked with a calm belying his inner anger. The girl looked down, and he could tell she was scared. Most likely she had never spoken of these things before. "Did he hurt you before?" She sniffed and nodded, still not looking at him. "It's ok. You don't have to tell me. I'm going to put something on your back to make it better, but it may hurt a little. Is that ok?" She looked up, and nodded again.

Miroku removed the bag from over his shoulder, and laid it on the bed next to her. He carefully prepared the salve, and asked Kagome to lie back down on her stomach. For some reason, she did this with more ease than before. How could she be moving so much with those kinds of wounds? He lifted the dress from her back again, and was astonished.

The gashes were…smaller. They were still large, but had better color and seemed to not reach as far along her back. There was no need for salve. What was this child? Obviously she had spiritual powers, but the ability to heal herself was something different. But she would be ready to leave sooner than he had thought…maybe even as soon as tomorrow.

Miroku stayed with her and talked about his village. She seemed rather interested, and she also seemed hesitant for him to leave. If fact, she was petrified of him leaving her. This cemented in his mind that he had to get her out.

When he left her, she was sleeping. Miroku told the maid, who was waiting down the hall, that Kagome was to rest and have no one disturb her through the night. The maid looked at him, obviously annoyed that he had given her an order, and stalked away.

He made his way down the stairs, and into a grand parlor. Did things like this really exist? There was an beautifully woven rug covering the wooden boards, and there were furnishings covered in cushions and fabrics of brilliant colors. Sitting in one of these chairs, the demoness sat, elegantly sipping tea. His gentle, "Ahem," brought her eyes to his.

"I take it the child will not die?" she asked coldly.

"No, she will not. She is, in fact, much better than I had thought. She…heals…quite nicely." Her eyes flashed and she set her cup onto a small table.

"There is something on your mind, I take it?" she asked with a sneer.

"What is the child's parentage?" The exact question he had been warned not to ask received the reaction he was told it would get. Her aura flared and she stood, strong tall and straight.

"What business is it of your!? You've seen her, told me of her well being, now you may leave!" Her eyes flashed red, and Miroku's hand tightened around his staff. There was no way he was letting this slide.

"The child obviously has spiritual powers," he said, his voice strong and unwavering. "But her ability to heal herself has me wondering…as does the fact that you would take in a human child you apparently do not want." Her smile showed her fangs, but her aura subsided and she sat back down, calmly.

"She is the daughter of my late husband's half sister," she said slowly.

"Kagome is a hanyou?" he asked in wonder. He had sensed no demon within her, and she showed no outward signs of being one.

"My husband's half sister was hanyou, a fact I don't like to tell just anyone. Her and her human mate produced the child, a human." Miroku was speechless. He didn't know what to expect, but he certainly hadn't expected that Kagome was _related_ to these demons. What he was about to hear, would astonish him even more.

"The child has become a burden on me and has attacked my son. I do not want such a vicious thing living in my house any longer." That made his job all the more easy.

"I am willing to take Kagome with me," he said. Her look was one of all politeness and smiles.

"Exactly as I hoped. You will be leaving in the morning, yes?" She sipped her tea.

"Yes. Please make sure she is prepared to leave by then," he said, adding "She is too weak still to pack her own things. Have one of your servants tend to the duty for her." The smile lessened, but the demoness nodded.

"I will not see the child off tomorrow, so it is goodbye. Please see yourself to the door." Miroku bowed, backed out of the room, and left. By tomorrow, the child would be safe with him, and they would be headed home.

_Good lord! What was Sango going to think!?_

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** I do not own Inuyasha. The world of Inuyasha was created by Rumiko Takahashi. Neither do I own the plot/storyline of the novel I am basing my story off of. I want it to be a surprise, so I won't say it until some people start guessing. But the plot is not my own. The way I right it, and the liberties I take, _are_ my own, as are any OC's that grace the pages. THANK YOU!

**Author's Note**

Wow! I'm so glad that so many people have reviewed only after the first two chapters! I, personally, wasn't too thrilled with the second chapter, and have also rewritten this third chapter twice! But I'm glad everyone is liking it so far. This chapter is going to be shorter than the others. I'm sorry for the short chapters (someone mentioned they wished the chapters were longer) but if they're shorter, that only means that I can get them out faster. But in any case, they should get progressively longer, the more in depth the story becomes.

For a while I thought I had written myself into a corner with the character choices I had decided upon, so this chapter came about after lots of thinking and problem solving. I hate what I have to do in the coming chapters, but it must be done for story's sake. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. Personally, I like it better than the last.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

The wind blew lightly against her face, sending small tendrils of hair fluttering before her eyes. Sango, pushed them back behind her ear and waited, letting her back rest against the back of the tree. Her legs were straddling the thick branch for balance, and her eyes stayed sharply on the edge of the horizon.

Today…he would come home.

She had been coming to wait, at the same spot, everyday for the last four days, and she prayed with everything inside of her that this day would be different. What was taking him so long? She knew he should have been back a week ago according to what he said when he left. But Sango had never trusted demons, and the fact that Miroku had gone alone made her sick with worry…not that she would ever let him know that.

Sango closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, letting her senses inhale the fresh scent of jasmine and wild flowers. The sun was warm and it was a beautiful day. The light breeze refreshed her warm skin and the leaves made a relaxing rushing sound. Then why were her nerves so agitated? Her brow furrowed slightly and she looked toward the horizon again. This tree held a perfect view of the road for at least five miles. She would be the first to see him if…when he came.

She sat up and poised herself, letting her vision focus. Something was coming. In the distance, making its way down the path, came a horse and rider. It was Miroku! Sango smiled and was about to jump down, when she saw something that made her stop. There was another horse following, with a small rider on it, followed by yet _another_ animal, maybe a donkey, caring bundles of who knew what. What was going on? She strained to see the first rider. Judging by the way the clothing looked, even from so far away, it _had _to be Miroku! But who was with him? Sango frowned, and jumped out of the tree, landing in a perfect crouched position. Running swiftly, taking the shortcut across the field, she made for her home.

The hour seemed like an entire day by the time Sango heard the stomp of horses' hooves in front of her small home. She still busied herself with cleaning, dusting off cabinets and wiping the table, though she had been doing so for the last four days. There was some mild commotion when they had entered the village. She knew that people were going to meet them, but she couldn't move to step out of her house. Not five minutes passed before her door opened, and Sango left her back to the door.

"Sango! My love! Have you missed me these weeks I've been away?" Oh, his voice was like wine, calming her nerves immediately and leaving her slightly heady, but not enough that she forgot her anger and worry that had accumulated greatly over the last half a week. Her shoulders stiffened, and she faced him with hard eyes and furrowed brow.

"Where in the world have you been?! You were supposed to be back days ago!"

"Oh, was my delicate flower worried for my safety?" he asked with a smirk that only fueled her rage. She picked up the closest thing to her hand, which happened to be a ceramic cup and threw it with all her might at his face. His quick hand caught it, blocking his reaction, but his voice chimed in a horribly irritating sing song tone. "Testy are we?"

Sango closed her eyes as she went rigid, but her nerves shook with anger. How could he possibly act so normal? He had gone to visit demons, powerful beings that for the most part hated humans, and he dared to come back, days after he had promised and talk to her in such a manner! She did her best to keep her voice still, and when she spoke it was laced with an underlying fury.

"Get out, now." Her eyes lifted to his, to see a look of worry and confusion, followed by an expression she couldn't read.

"I have someone I would like to introduce to you, and thought that maybe, she could have a home here as well." Sango's eyes didn't change as she listened. So…he hadn't come just to see her.

"I don't know, Miroku," she said coldly. He closed his eyes and sighed, before lifting his hand in a gesture that called for someone.

"I want you to meet Kagome," he said in a sweet tone. "Kagome, this is Miss Sango." Out from behind his robes came a little girl in a beautiful lilac kimono, tied at the waist with a white ribbon instead of an obi. The girl looked up at her with large dark eyes and a face that seemed filled with awe. Sango let her anger melt away, and smiled at the child.

"It's nice to meet you, Kagome," she said, holding out her hand. Kagome looked from her, to Miroku and back, before taking the hand offered to her and curtsying formally.

"Kagome's a little tired from the trip, and I'm sure she would like to rest," Miroku said softly, letting a hand rest on top of the girl's head. "May she lie down for a little while?" Sango nodded, and, keeping hold of the girl's hand, led her into an adjoining room where her futon lay. The girl was asleep almost the moment she laid down. Sango gently smoothed the girl's hair off her forehead, and left the room, sliding the door silently shut. Back in the main room, she came face to face with Miroku.

"Did I worry you that much?" he asked softly, holding a hand out to her. Sango closed her eyes and simply nodded her head, but she did not go to meet him. Within seconds his arms closed around her and pulled her against him, holding her gently and caressing her…yes, caressing her back.

"I'm sorry to have worried you. Meeting Kagome was completely unexpected, and it took longer to make preparations home than anticipated." Sango buried her face into his neck, taking in his scent of herbs and musk. Her arms wrapped around his waist and her hand fisted into his clothing. They stayed that way for a while, enjoying each other's warmth and presence, until of course, Sango felt that accursed hand of his!

With a red handprint on his face, and Sango sitting a good distance from him, Miroku began to tell her of Kagome's situation. She listened quietly, and completely understood the imperativeness that she be removed and brought back at once.

"Of course she can stay with me," she said, once he finished. "But her power…I don't know how to handle that. I can train her in fighting and battle, but in spiritual power… That's something that you will have to take care of."

"I had thought as much," Miroku sighed. "She is a bright girl, and has the chance for a bright future…one that maybe…" Miroku paused and looked at her, his eyes more serious than she had ever seen them. "…that maybe we could give her…together." Sango felt her eyes fill with tears and she smiled. The distance between them was too much, and she closed it quickly, running and crashing into him, knocking him to the ground.

The kiss they shared, lying on the ground was passionate and meaningful, filled with a hunger that only the other could fill. In her heart, Sango rejoiced…and for once, she didn't even mind Miroku's wandering hand.

* * *

Kagome loved her new friends more than she could have ever imagined. They were married, and she lived with them, like a real family. Sango taught her many things, including how to defend herself against demon attacks, and how to run a household. Kagome all ready knew the many civilities and customs of demons, but had very little knowledge of how the human world worked. This was her reliance on Sango, the beautiful young woman that took her in without a second thought.

Miroku, on the other hand, began to open new worlds in terms of spiritual power and spiritual subjects. He knew dialects, both human and demon, and prized himself even in a knowledge of what he called mandarin. Her power was growing, and she learned to harness it. He even taught her to combine the power she possessed with the archery taught to her by Sango. She prayed daily, and trained steadily. He taught her the languages and dialects she knew, and she soaked it in, loving every minute of it.

Soon she seemed to be revered by the people of the village. At the age of thirteen, with the help of Sango and Miroku, she defended the village successfully against a hoard of rat demons. She had even been able to create a barrier around the village, protecting it, while she fought. She was also revered for her beauty, but most of the villagers stayed away from her. It was not out of fear, but out of respect for a priestess. So, all in all, she only had Miroku and Sango in her life.

Until a day came that changed everything. Well, it was two days, in actuality. The first being the beginning of hope, and the second… It was too painful to even think about. But that first day, no one had any thoughts but of happiness and excitement…a day when Kagome was seventeen years old.

She came home after a long day of reading scrolls and deciphering more scrolls, and was ready for a quiet evening. She walked in to see Miroku, tears in his eyes as he held Sango tightly against him.

"What's wrong!?" she asked, immediately worried, before her senses kicked in. When they did, it was to tell her that these were not tears of sadness, but tears of joy.

"Kagome," Miroku said, smiling through his tears, "Nothing's wrong." He turned Sango in his arms, and she smiled as well, almost laughing with happiness.

"Kagome," she said, placing a hand on her stomach. "I'm going to have a baby!" Kagome, though only slightly shocked, smiled and ran to her family. She knew in her heart that things were going to change. But the moment her hands wrapped around and touched her dearest friend and companion, a horrible sense of foreboding entered her soul. She didn't know how to put it, and she said absolutely nothing about it. She only pushed it to the back of her mind and rejoiced with her family.

Nine months later, when Kagome was eighteen, the second day that would change everything came. And Kagome's sense of foreboding, which had never gone away, became crystal clear.

END OF CHAPTER

**Second Author's Note** Oh! I forgot to mention a big congratulations to _Kamalakali_ (on for knowing the book this is based on! The great novel is of course, Jane Eyre which was written by Charlotte Bronte, who deserves all the credit for the main plot of my story. Yes, I am taking artistic license with it and changing a few things here and there, but I think it's for the best in terms of the characters I have decided upon. (example: Jane was poor and friendless with no one, Kagome has Miroku and Sango as role models to look up to. All this is to try to keep Kagome in her optimistic, loving character, since she was loved, yet to try to combine it with some of the trials that Jane had to go through. All confusing I know, so forgive my babbling.)

I talk to much! Please review/comment and let me know what you thought, liked, or hated about this chapter or the story in general. Reviews make me happy! Thanks, and hope you enjoyed it!

chosuki


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** I do not own Inuyasha. The world of Inuyasha was created by Rumiko Takahashi. Neither do I own the plot/storyline of the novel I am basing my story off of. I want it to be a surprise, so I won't say it until some people start guessing. But the plot is not my own. The way I right it, and the liberties I take, _are_ my own, as are any OC's that grace the pages. THANK YOU!

**Author's Note**

Oh my gosh. Please don't hate me when you read this! It had to happen! It had to! The chain of events had to be set in motion! It was a hard chapter to write, but I hope it's at least well written. Read till the end…and…in advance…I'M SO SORRY!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The screams coming from the birthing room were louder and more terrifying than any Kagome had every heard. Miroku sat quietly next to her, and she could sense his fear. She looked over at him. His eyes were closed, and hands clasped tightly, thumbs pressing against his mouth. Kagome felt sick to her stomach, and although she prayed ceaselessly in her mind and heart, the ominous feeling inside of her, as well as the energy all around her, would not be gone.

She felt tears prick her eyes as she remembered the frightening dream she had had a few nights ago while exorcizing an evil spirit in a nearby village. She had awoken with a start and in a cold sweat, her spiritual aura visible all around her. Her heart cried out for what she had seen, and she could only hope, though a vain hope she knew, that it had only been a nightmare. Upon returning to the village, she had found a smiling Sango, ready and willing to welcome her home. Her fears somewhat subsided…but only somewhat.

"Priestess! Please come quickly!" the voice of one of the midwives broke into Kagome's dark thoughts. Kagome felt something stab through her heart as she entered the room. Blood…there was so much blood… She knew about herbal medicine, and of healing injuries, but…nothing like this. A small bundle was wrapped tightly, and Kagome could see the blood seeping through the white cloth.

Sango had lost the baby. Tears stung her eyes, and terror gripped her heart as she realized that Sango was still screaming in pain.

"Please, Priestess, we don't know what's wrong! The bleeding won't stop and we cannot calm her!" Kagome ran to the bedside and grasped Sango's hand. Tears streaked Sango's red face and her teeth were clenched tightly shut.

"Sango, please! What's wrong? Tell me so I can help you!" she entreated of her dearest friend.

"It burns!" she rasped out. "Something inside of me is burning! It won't stop…" She grunted, a low long growl of pain, and Kagome shook with sadness and fear.

Her friend was going to die, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. There was only one sort of spell she knew of. She knew no healing spells. She didn't know if any even existed! But she knew one that would at least ease her friend's pain until…

"Sango…" she whispered, touching her friends forehead. "I'm…I'm so sorry…" Sango looked up at her, her eyes wide with fear. Kagome released her hand and placed both of her own on Sango's belly. She chanted softly to herself, and a glow covered her hands and seemed to seep into Sango. Kagome heard her friend gasp, then there was silence. The glow faded and she returned to her friend.

"Kagome…" Sango said, tears streaming down her face. "The baby….it's…"

"I know," Kagome said, once again grabbing her friend's hand. Kagome turned, and saw Miroku standing in the doorway. Of course, he would have felt when she used her power, and he would know what the spell was. His eyes were wide with a dreadful sadness and disbelief. Kagome felt sick to her stomach, and fought against her body to keep from throwing up. She knew that she could not even imagine what Miroku must be feeling.

He ran to the opposite side of the bed, stumbling in his haste, and knelt. He grabbed Sango's hand, pressing it to his heart, and looked at Kagome. She could see that he read her like a book, and by the look of reaction in his eyes, she knew he understood he was losing Sango. He buried his head against her, pressing his face into the padding of the bed. There was a muffled cry, and Kagome could not hold back her tears.

Sango took her hand from Kagome, and placed it on her husbands head, cradling him against her.

"Miroku…" she said, struggling through her tears. "I'm so…so sorry… I'm sorry I could not give you your son!" He pushed even more into her, and there was another struggled cry. Kagome stood up and backed away. Though Sango was her friend, her companion, and somewhat of a mother, she knew she had no place here anymore. All she could do was watch.

"I'm…" Sango continued, her breathing becoming ragged. "I'm sorry I'm leaving you…" He finally looked up, his face red and lined with sadness and anger.

"Beloved," he said, cupping her face with his hand. His other hand still held hers pressed to his heart. "Sango, if I could but join you…"

"You will not!" she cried, before coughing strongly. When her fit stopped, he leaned in and kissed her. Her hand touched his face and a tear fell from her tightly shut eye. When they parted she repeated herself. "You will _not_ join me in death." Her words were strong, though her voice was faint.

By this time, the midwives had left, and Kagome struggled within herself whether she should stay or leave. Sango's voice directed at her made her choice.

"Please, come here Kagome." Kagome returned to the bedside as tears fell silently down her cheeks. "Kagome," Sango began, gently touching her hair, "I want you to know…cough…that no matter what…I have loved you as if you had been a part of me." Kagome broke down and fell against the bed. Sango gently pet her hair.

"Thank you, Kagome," she continued, "For allowing me to die without pain…" She began coughing again, and this time, when her hand returned from her mouth, there was blood. She was panting now, and Miroku sat down on the bed, clutching her to him.

"I…I don't want to die…" Sango cried, clutching Miroku's robes. "I don't want to be the cause of such pain to you…" Kagome continued crying against the bed, but she could hear Sango's last words, even though her voice was growing faint.

"Miroku…" she rasped. "I am grateful, and have been every day of my life, to have someone like you love me…" His arms tightened around her. "I don't think I ever deserved someone like you…"

"No!" Now it was Miroku's turn to be stern. "It was I that never deserved you. You, an angel, blessed me by accepting me as your husband. Know that I never loved anyone before you, and never will again." She coughed again, her hands shaking.

"Miroku…" she breathed out. And she did not breathe in again. Miroku buried his face intp her hair and wept. Kagome, too much in pain to remain, ran out of the room. She ran out of the house and into the street. Down the street and out of the village to the tree that Sango had shown her many times. She fell against it, pounding her fist into the bark, and sobbed until she had no tears left to cry. Her throat was sore with weeping, and her mind and spirit exhausted from the sadness. The sickness in her stomach finally overcame her and she wretched, emptying it, against the tree. Stumbling back and wiping her mouth, Kagome fell to her side onto the ground, convulsing with silent, tearless sobs, until unconsciousness offered an escape from the relentless, unspeakable pain that consumed her.

* * *

It had been a week since the funeral, and it had seemed that life in the village had come to a screeching halt. She knew the rumors going around, and she knew what people were saying behind her back. _How could the priestess let her die?_ It was almost too much to bear. But she also knew that she had it much better than Miroku. The pain seemed to be eating him from the inside out, and he was not like he was before. Somehow, she knew he never would be. She sat across from him now, at a large table in the shrine. He had called her to speak with her. 

They had indeed spoken many times since Sango's passing. She had never been closer to her father figure and friend. They had shared tears and sorrows, as well as happy memories of the woman they had lost. He did not need to summon her in order to speak with her, but he had, and it had been an official summons, calling her from her work. The entire village knew of this meeting, and they were anxiously awaiting the news of its outcome.

Miroku was holding a small scroll that appeared to be some sort of message that had been sent to him. There were many such messages sent from villages in need of help against demons or other assistance of a spiritual kind. This was nothing new, but why would he have summoned her for something that had been a normal occurrence for years now?

"Kagome, I know that things have not been easy for you here, since Sango died," he said softly, looking into her eyes with more warmth than she'd seen in all this passed week. So much so, that she could not keep his gaze, and looked down at her hands. "I have received a message, a particular request," he continued. "It is from a woman called Kaede, and she is in need of someone to teach a small child in the ways of a priestess." Kagome looked up at him.

"But that would take-"

"Years?" he finished for her. "Yes, indeed it would." He sighed and stood slowly, making his way toward the window. "There is a monastery on the continent, a place I have been but once before, and I have sent them word of my coming."

"No! You can't-"

"It has been done." His voice was calm, yet firm, and he turned his face to hers. "The village has been safe for sometime Kagome, and I…" he paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "…and I cannot stay here. It would be asking too much of me. And I must know that you are taken care of, and have a place that will be good for you. It is no longer good for you here, in the village."

"But, so far!" she said, looking back down at her hands. Her vision was starting to blur with tears. This was all too sudden! Sango had only just died, and now she must lose Miroku as well? The only other friend she had in the world? "I will never see you again if you leave…I cannot let go of you…" she said softly, shutting her eyes against the pain.

"But I must let go of this place!" he said, crossing back to her. Kagome felt his hands on her shoulders, and she took in a deep breath. "There is nothing left for me here, in this land, and you are young and have a full life ahead of you. We would only remind each other of our grief."

"But must I leave the village?" she asked in a whisper, her hand reaching up to grasp his on her shoulder.

"I have all ready written to this Kaede, informing her of your acceptance of her offer." Now Kagome stood and faced him in shock. Miroku walked around the chair and embraced her, leaving a soft chaste kiss on her cheek. "I now give up any right I had over you as your guardian. You are an adult, you are strong, and you are wise." He looked into her eyes. She stared back at those violet eyes that had calmed her and had offered Kagome her first taste of kindness and compassion. "You will be fine without me."

"But you, Miroku, will you…" Kagome clung to him again. He indulged her and accepted her embrace, still speaking softly against her hair.

"I will be fine. I will devote my life to prayer, study, and...it pains me to say…celibacy." Kagome pulled back and looked at him. "I will never love again, and I know that with my entire being. Sango was my allotted happiness in this short, pitiful existence that is my life." He kissed her cheek again. "I will miss you dearly, Kagome. But I trust in your strength, and in your spirit. Your future holds tremendous promise."

Kagome knew in her heart that there was no stopping this chain of events from happening, though she wanted so desperately to hold onto her life. Silently, she accepted it. She would miss Miroku terribly, though. He was her rock when she had been lost and scared, and now she would have to stand on her own two feet…once more…alone. Stealing herself against the future, she began to ask him questions.

"Where is this place I am to go?" she asked.

"I am led to believe that it is quite a large estate on the southern most tip of Japan," he answered. "An estate called…Chibara. The young girl is only six years of age, and she has apparently shown signs of spiritual strength."

"How did they know of me? Why not ask for someone closer?" she asked. They were in the north part of Japan…it was so far away.

"You do not understand, as I do, how magnificent your powers truly are," he said, smiling softly. "Word has spread far of your talents, Kagome. You must go where you are needed, and you are no longer needed here." Kagome nodded and folded her hands in front of her.

"Now, you must prepare for your departure. But first…" Miroku moved back to the other side of the table, taking up a small parchment and folding it gently, placing it into a leather pouch. "This is the direction to the monastery on the continent where I will be living out the rest of my life," he said softly, holding it out to her. She took it. "If you ever need me, or wish to speak with me, do not hesitate to write." Kagome nodded. "But only if it is necessary," he added. "From the time you leave here, you are on your own. I have all the faith in the world that you will succeed."

"Thank you…" Kagome said softly, a tear finally slipping from her eye. "Thank you, Miroku…for everything." He took her hand and pressed it firmly.

"Thank you, Kagome…you know not what you have meant to me." They embraced once more, a long embrace full of emotion and sadness, of fear and of parting. Kagome would leave within the week, and within another, Miroku would be thousands of miles away…

She knew she would never see him again.

* * *

Kagome had traveled far, and the journey had been long and hard. At least she had a horse for her travels. She also did not have much to bring with her. She wore her priestess garb of white and red, with a black cloak to guard against wind and weather. She only had only two packs with her. One containing scrolls, herbs and a few other trinkets. The second pack contained her only other garment of clothing, a kimono given to her as a gift on her most recent birthday. A gift from Sango. 

What little money she did have was almost gone, used up on food and lodging during her trip. She was tired, cold, and wet, the rain having seeped into her clothing and skin for the last two hours. There was no shelter on the way, but she knew she was close. She was following the direction given to her both from Kaede's information as well as that of the last village she passed through. She came upon the top of a hill and gazed down. Lightening brightened up the dark sky, and below, in a beautiful valley, mountains to the one side and the sea to the other, stood the estate of Chibara.

Kagome had finally made it to her new home.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

I'm so sorry! I love Sango too, but it had to happen. I had to stop twice while writing that section because it made me cry! I knew this was going to be the hard part of writing this story…there's lots of angst and drama…but I promise that soon there will be romance…soon! Please let me know how you found this chapter! And PLEASE don't hate me for what I've done!!! but still…all reviews, comments, critiques and criticisms are extremely welcome, and even needed. Thanks for reading though! 

chosuki

p.s. Chibara is kind of a made up word...lol. The manor in Jane Eyre was called Thornfield, so I tried to think of a name for this estate. I came up with Chi - meaning thousand, and bara - meaning thorns. I have NO idea if it really makes sense when put together, and it's probably not even a real word...so...oh well. In my story, whether it makes sense or not, Chibara means "Thousand Thorns" (Chidori - means "thousand birds" so why not? right?). Any questions? just ask. Thanks again for reading! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** I do not own Inuyasha. The world of Inuyasha was created by Rumiko Takahashi. Neither do I own the plot/storyline of the novel I am basing my story off of. I want it to be a surprise, so I won't say it until some people start guessing. But the plot is not my own. The way I write it, and the liberties I take, _are_ my own, as are any OC's that grace the pages. THANK YOU!

**Author's Note **I know, I know…the last chapter was depressing. Didn't I apologize? Well, in any case, I decided to get this chapter out as fast as I could so I could finally get on with the story and into the good parts! he he he. It felt a little rushed to me, but I tried to fit a lot in so I could, as I just said, get to the good parts!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Kagome sat, wrapped in a warm wool blanket in front of a fire, staring at the woman serving her tea. She was certainly an odd looking character, and not at all like she thought a lady of a great estate would be. Kaede, as the woman had asked to be called simply Kaede, was a short, stout woman with hard lined features. A patch covered one eye, and her silver-gray hair was tied back into a loose bun behind her head. Kagome also considered the woman's clothing odd, for a woman of her importance. Instead of an elaborate silk kimono, she was wearing a simple dark grey cloth kimono with a black obi. It was far from elaborate, but somehow, the woman still held an air of importance and softness, despite her appearance.

"I'm happy that you were able to make it safely," she said, handing Kagome a cup of jasmine tea. "I'm actually quite glad that you were able to come at all. I don't know who I could have asked to come, had you not accepted."

"I'm just honored to have been so singled out," Kagome answered taking a sip of tea. It was incredibly delicious, and very soothing to her nerves.

"Nonsense! I may live here in the middle of nowhere, but I am quite aware of what is going on in the world." She smiled, sipping her tea, and continued. "When Rin began to show signs of having spiritual powers, I thought it best to ask for the best."

"Well, I don't know about being the best," Kagome said, clutching the blanket more tightly around her shoulders, "But I will do what I can."

"I see you are very modest…that is always a good sign. Would you like some more tea?"

"Yes, please," Kagome answered, placing her cup back on the table. "You said that Rin shows signs of spiritual abilities…what sort of signs?"

"Well, the usual I would think," the woman answered vaguely, pouring more tea and handing the cup back to Kagome. "She's taken particularly to a set of flowers in the garden, and they seem to be growing much better than any others." Kagome paused, mid sip. A flower garden? It was all too similar.

"Anything else?" Kagome asked. "I hardly think good gardening abilities a sign of spiritual power."

"I thought so too, at first," Kaede said, leaning back in her chair. "But when you see it tomorrow, you will understand that the extent of it goes far beyond that of anything along _normal_ lines."

"I see," Kagome answered, sipping her tea again.

"Also, and more importantly, she sometimes seems to be glowing." At this Kagome's eyes flew straight to the old woman.

"Glowing, you say." It was more of a comment than a question.

"I have only seen it happen twice, but once it was when she was out playing in the rain. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me but the other servants saw it too. There was a light purple haze around her as she spun around in circles. Quite unnatural." Then it _is _true.

"I believe you completely. It is too late to see her tonight?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, it is. I'm afraid she has all ready gone to bed. She is looking forward to meeting you though." Kaede smiled and placed her tea cup back on the table. "Yes, she has been quite a handful for an old woman like myself since the master's been away." Kagome froze.

"The master?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes, Master Inuyasha. Did you not know his name?" she asked, as though Kagome had always known of him.

"No, I did not," she answered, confused. "I believed you were lady of this estate," she continued softly, earning quite a hardy laugh from Kaede.

"Master Inuyasha leaves me in charge while he is away. I am no lady, but I do run the estate quite well." Kagome was feeling extremely embarrassed, but now the old woman's appearance made more sense. _Wait a minute…Inuyasha?_

"Inuyasha…that's a very interesting name," she said cautiously. If her thoughts were right…

"Oh yes, of course it is. It was given to him by his father, Inutaisho, who was the master of this estate before him. His half brother, Sesshomaru, died tragically about ten years ago, leaving Master Inuyasha the only one with the rights to inherit it."

_Inutaisho…Sesshomaru…these names were…_

"The master has had quite a rough time of it, with his mother being human and all."

_Demons._

"The master is half youkai?" Kagome asked, her cup of tea still suspended in mid air.

"Why, yes he is! You speak as if you've never heard of him!" The old woman laughed again, taking a small tea cake and placing it on a plate before handing it to her. Of course Kagome had never heard of him! This is the first time the…demon's name had ever been mentioned to her! Kagome's nerves began to shake, but she hid it well, taking the plate from Kaede's hand. She fought to calm her mind. Just because he was a youkai, did not mean that he was anything like the demons she had known before…mainly her aunt, her…cousin…and the rest of her aunt's household. Miroku had spoken many times of great youkai lords who were on excellent terms with, and even protected, human villages. But…she never thought she would be in one's house…under the care of a youkai…ever again.

"He is not at home?" she asked, trying to be polite in the face of her body's instinctive reaction.

"No, he is rarely home. He came back from one of his journeys, bringing the young Rin with him. He stayed for only a week before leaving again. That was four months ago, and I do say that Rin is quite sad about it."

"Rin is human?" Kagome asked, trying to figure it all out.

"Yes. I don't really know any of the particulars, but the master said she was to live here and that I was to care for her and get her anything she needed. That is why I took the liberty of sending for you." Now Kagome grew worried.

"Does he not know that I've come here?" she asked, concerned. "Surely he would not want a priestess in his house without him knowing about it! He is a demon after all."

"Well, that is what I suspected, but do not worry. I wrote to him of Rin when I first understood what was happening, and asked him what was to be done. It was _he_ that told me to find a priestess to train her, and so I have. My dear, you look quite pale…" Kaede leaned forward in her chair.

"I assure you, I'm fine," Kagome said, smiling slightly. All this new information was just a bit too much for her.

"You must be tired from your journey," Kaede said softly. "You are also still soaked to the bone. I'll show you to your room so you can rest. We can't have you getting ill." Kagome simply nodded, feeling it best not to mention the fact that she had _never_ been ill in the whole course of her life. She had once asked Miroku about it, and about the fact that her cuts and bruises from training usually healed within a couple of hours.

Kagome stood and placed the plate onto the table before quietly following Kaede down the hall and up a beautifully decorated stone staircase. She clutched the blanket tightly to her and forced herself to remain calm. She had done her best not to think about Miroku, but now that she was, she missed him desperately to the point she ached for him to hold her and comfort her.

A hallway or two traversed, a gallery of art and tapestries passed, and yet another hallway…Kagome was getting lost. She had been too engulfed in her own thoughts and emotions to remember to try and take notice of where she was going.

"Here we are," Kaede said slowly, opening a door. "I had one of the maids light a fire upon your arrival, and your things have been unpacked. Take care now, and rest. If you do feel unwell in the morning, though, do tell me." Kagome entered the room. "Goodnight dear," the old woman said kindly, before shutting the door.

Kagome knew she would not get sick. Miroku had told her that the small amount of demon blood inherited from her mother was most likely the cause of her body's ability to heal and remain healthy. No other signs of her youkai heritage had ever been shown, and she had certainly kept it a secret from the village. Miroku himself had been amazed at the fact that her demon blood had somehow lived in harmony with her spiritual powers. It was strange that, with her enormous ability, he had said, that she had not purified herself somehow.

Coming out of her memories, Kagome finally took in her surroundings. The room was not large, but neither was it small. There was a large standing cabinet with two halves, and she saw that her night kimono had been hung nicely on one side. On the other side was her cloak, obviously hung to dry.

There was also a dresser against the wall next to the bed. On top of it lay a set of combs for her use, as well as a set of hair ties. She smiled and ran her hand along the handles of the combs. Upon opening the drawers, she found her nightclothes and under-things neatly arranged. She shut the drawer with a slightly red face, and looked out the window into the black rain. She was tired, mind, body and spirit. She looked back to the room.

A large bed was in the center, which made Kagome's sore muscles relax at the sight of it. A bed…she hadn't slept in a bed since… Well, she had only slept on the floor on a thin futon since she had lived with Miroku and Sango. This made her heart sink. She would have gladly slept on the floor _without_ futon, blanket, or anything if only she could have them back again. Despite the roaring fire in the small fireplace, Kagome suddenly felt cold.

Slipping out of her clothing, she hung it in the standing cabinet next to her cloak to dry, and got dressed into her nightclothes. She made use of one of the combs and combed through her wet, now tangled hair. At least now, it would not be worse in the morning. She pulled down the coverlet over the bed and climbed in.

In the firelight, after the long hard journey, the memories, emotions and aches and pains, Kagome was finally able to find release as her pillow soaked in the evidence of her tears.

* * *

The morning seemed extremely bright, and though her priestess clothing was still slightly damp, Kagome had nothing else to wear. It would dry by the afternoon. After dressing, she left her room, to try to find her way downstairs.

Kagome felt hopelessly lost. She knew enough to not go up, but she could not find her way down! But then she heard something that chilled her to the bone. A low moan seemed to echo through the walls of the house. Was she the only one who heard that? She was about to make her way to the steps leading upward, for that's where she thought it had come from, when she felt something. It was a strange energy…spiritual…with the possibility of being very strong. There was something going on. She took a step.

"Miss Kagome! There you are. When I came to get you this morning, you had disappeared." The voice came from Kaede, who was smiling strangely and walking toward her quickly.

"But, I thought I heard something," Kagome said, looking back up the dark staircase.

"Oh, you probably heard Tsubaki," Kaede said decidedly.

"Tsubaki?" She asked, looking back at Kaede.

"Yes," she answered. "She usually keeps to the upper rooms. Don't mind her; she's a strange sort of person." Kaede took her arm and began to lead her away. Kagome thought it best not to ask about the spiritual energy she felt, considering the old woman probably didn't know anything about it. This time, as she made her way downstairs, she took notice of the surroundings. She was fairly confident that she would be able to get around better now…at least on the second floor.

"Rin has been asking about you. She's so excited you've finally arrived! She has far too much energy for me, I must say." Kagome laughed as they entered a room the was probably a parlor. "Rin!"

Almost immediately standing in front of her, big smile spread on her face, was a beautiful child with long dark hair and soft blue eyes. She seemed about to burst with excited energy.

"Rin, this is Miss Kagome. She's going to be training you. I'll let you two get acquainted." Kagome did not miss that Kaede took this moment to leave the room. She turned back to the child, who was studying her quite intently.

"It's nice to meet you Rin." Kagome held out her hand and the child took it.

"I'm so happy to have someone here to play with me!" Rin exclaimed. She jumped up and down, and turned in a circle. Kagome placed her hands on her shoulders and quieted her.

"I will play with you, but only after we talk a little bit. I want to know more about you!" Rin then pulled Kagome's hand, leading her to the couch. There, Rin began to tell of her likes and dislikes, and how sad she had been since Master Inuyasha left. She missed him. Kagome asked her many questions about how she felt when certain things happened, and it became quite clear that Rin did have spiritual abilities. They were small, and needed to be trained, but she could become a very effective priestess if Kagome had anything to do with it.

The day was spent easily enough, as Rin showed Kagome the around. Her flower garden was her pride and joy, and Kagome smiled and complimented her. Rin was very young, and she was easily distracted by the simplest things. But it was only because she had spent so much time trying to entertain herself. She had a long road ahead of her. But the child was naturally good natured, and she could see herself getting very attached to her.

* * *

It had been about two months, and Rin was very tired after her training today. Kagome took pity on her and gave her the rest of the day off. She had made great progress, and even had more focus. Kagome was very proud of her. After putting Rin down for a nap, she stole some bread and cheese from the kitchen and left for a walk.

In her spare time she would walk the grounds. After a while, the grounds were not enough, and she found herself wandering further and further from the estate. Her favorite spot was the edge of a large cliff that dropped off into the crashing sea, about two miles from the main house. While some would find it a little alarming, Kagome loved the smell of the wind as it blew in from the salt water. The sound was also very calming to her senses. She loved that spot, and spent much time there alone in meditation.

It was at this spot that Kagome found herself that evening after taking her walk. The air was slightly chilled, but it felt good. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, before suddenly going stiff. Something was behind her…or rather, was coming up behind her.

She turned, taking a very familiar fighting stance taught to her by Sango, and faced the path that came from the woods. Suddenly, flying through the air, a giant cat demon with fire on its feet and two tails landed within only a few yards of her. Though it looked fierce, she sensed no danger from it. It began to approach though, and it made her a little nervous. She allowed her aura to flare forward to warn it, when a voice stopped her.

"Kirara!" Kagome froze as the owner of the voice came falling down next to the cat, landing with an ease that only meant one thing.

_A demon_. Her voice stilled in her throat and her nerves tingled with horrid rememberance.

The angry demon, wearing a full read haori, with long white hair and a strange pair of ears atop his head, seemed more than a little annoyed at the sight of her.

"What the hell!?"

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

I almost stopped the chapter with Kagome falling asleep, crying into her pillow, but I thought that after the last chapter, the readers deserved something more! So I hope this ending gets everyone excited for the coming chapters. Let me know what you think! Please? Reviews are my food for writing…Thanks! 

chosuki


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** I do not own Inuyasha. The world of Inuyasha was created by Rumiko Takahashi. Neither do I own the plot/storyline of the novel I am basing my story off of. I want it to be a surprise, so I won't say it until some people start guessing. But the plot is not my own. The way I write it, and the liberties I take, _are_ my own, as are any OC's that grace the pages. THANK YOU!

**Author's Note **I don't really have anything to say this time, other than I'm excited that the good parts have arrived! Also, I'm trying to combine Inuyasha with the character of Mr. Rochester(of the book Jane Eyre on which this is based) so if he seems out of character at times, or Kagome for that matter, it's because it's hard to try to combine the personalities of characters! So, don't hold it too much against me. In any case, enjoy chapter 6.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

"What the hell!?"

Kagome blinked, not really knowing how to reply to the angry demon's outburst. She crouched lower, allowing her aura to surround her tightly, and watched as the demon glared at her.

"Are you trying picking a fight with my friend here?" he asked. "'Cause I'll tell you, you won't win." Kagome stilled her aura, bringing it down, calming herself. These two demons were powerful…

"No Sir, I was startled, that's all." She bowed politely then raised her head. "I wasn't expecting anyone else out here. I was only warning her."

"_Warning_ her?" He leapt forward, landing a few feet in front of her. Kagome remained in crouched position. His voice, though light, held something dangerous in it. "How dangerous can someone like _you_ really be?"

"I don't want to fight you," she said, shaking off her hurt pride. She had forgotten that people in this area of the country probably did not know her. She had never thought of herself as something special. "But I will if I have to." Her aura again flared brightly, but the second it touched his, it dissipated. He stepped back a few steps before laughing heartily at her expense. What just happened? That had _never _happened before!

His anger calmed now, he turned to her with a wicked grin. She saw the ears on his head twitch and he took in a deep breath of air.

"Who are you?" he ordered evenly. Kagome knew she was in no place to challenge by refusing to comply.

"I'm Kagome, a priestess," she answered, bowing her head.

"And what would a priestess be doing here?" His arms were now folded in front of him, and he took a slightly threatening step towards her. She stepped back.

"I was sent for by Kaede, who takes care of the estate, Chibara." She looked up at him. He was eyeing her curiously, and when her eyes met his she felt like she was trapped somehow.

"Chibara, eh? You mean the estate some miles west?" His demeanor changed slightly, but Kagome did not understand what would have caused it.

"Yes, just down the path." Sensing no immediate danger, Kagome stood straight, relaxing a bit. "Do you have business there?" she asked, suddenly realizing that it may be why he was here. "If you do, I'm sorry, but the master is not at home."

"The master? Of course he's not at home!" Kagome stepped back again at the sudden eruption. It wasn't anger, just sudden rudeness. He sniffed the air and looked at her a long time before asking, "You've never met him? The _master_ of Chibara?"

"No, he has not been home since before I arrived."

"Yeah, he hasn't been." He took a step forward, causing Kagome to take yet another step back, but as her foot reached for ground it found none. She screamed as she tumbled backward, seeing only ground, sky, then water. But something caught her.

"Idiot! What are you doing!?" Her arm had been seized by the strong claw of the demon and she dangled hundreds of feet above the water. He lifted her as if she were a feather, and set her down on her knees onto the ground. She had barely caught her breath before she realized he still held her arm, the claws pressing into her skin. He was close to her…closer than she thought he'd be. The hand on her arm pressed slightly.

She looked up at him, noticing now how beautiful his eyes were. Hiten's eyes were hard, red, and cruel. This demon…his eyes were liquid amber, staring down at her with an intensity she didn't understand. She had never seen a demons eyes look like that.

"You should be more careful," he said, his claws gently tracing the cloth of her haori as he released her. Her body shivered and she snapped her hand against her body. "Do I frighten you that much?" His lips moved into a sneer, revealing a glistening fang.

"No!" she said hurriedly, standing so fast that she became dizzy. The demon caught her arms, steadying her, and though slightly nervous, Kagome could feel no malice, no ill intent toward her. His grip was tight on her arms, and she could feel his strength. She looked back up into the eyes that still studied her. "No…you do not frighten me, Sir."

He released her and walked back to the waiting cat demon, who had decided to lie down and rest while its master played with the human. Kagome couldn't move. Without looking at her, the demon spoke.

"You should hurry home. It's getting late." Peering over his shoulder he added, "Who knows what kind of monsters come out in the dark?" With a toothy grin he called out, "Kirara!" before hopping onto the cat demon's back and taking off into the sky.

Kagome could only watch in wonder at the beautiful sight. Streaming white hair in the wind…it was almost like a painting. She felt a warm pulse in her chest, causing her to to clutch her hand at her heart. She closed her eyes and thought of her training, using her spirit to bring calm, but this time, it was almost painful. She was finally able to relax her nerves though, and, not heeding the demons advice, stayed a while longer at the cliff. He couldn't possibly know that lower level demons didn't scare her so easily.

Now the dark was another story. Sighing, she finally turned and headed back down the path. The sun was setting over the water, and in another couple minutes it would be a beautiful sight, but if it set before she got home she would be left in complete darkness, something that held no appeal to her.

But try as she might, Kagome could not get the demon's look out of her mind. No one had ever looked at her like that…it was as if he was trying to see inside of her; not through her, not at her, but inside of her. But strangely, she felt connected to him. It was as if something inside of her knew him, but she knew it was impossible. She would _definitely_ have remembered such a rude, yet obliging demon with white hair and gold eyes. But she would never see him again, and that was that.

It was a long walk back to the house, but the sky remained light enough for her to see by. She was tired, and knew that tomorrow she would have an excited young Ring on her hands. There was far too much to teach the girl, and she was only one person. She harkened back to her training with Miroku and Sango. It had been easier learning from two people, and she knew that it would be easier to teach had there been one more person. But there was not.

She closed her mind to the idea as she opened the door to the house. It creaked loudly, and any soft entrance she had planned on making was now gone. The sight in front of her confused her. There, on the entry way floor, stood a small yellow cat….cat demon! A cat demon with two tails! But it was smaller. It walked up to her deliberately and rubbed against her leg, mewling softly. Then, without notice, it took off and ran to the study, where it pushed open the door.

Kagome was about to follow it, and did, up until she reached the door. That presence…it couldn't be… She thought for a moment, and again, she felt a pulse in her chest. Shaking her head, she continued down the hall and up the stairs.

She was tired. The day had held much more interest than it had the last two months. She had almost died! She had also been saved. Kagome got undressed and slipped into the warm comfortable bed. She sighed as she looked at the ceiling.

She did not know what he was doing here…but here, at Chibara, he was.

* * *

Inuyasha heard the opening of the massive front door, as well as the soft mewl of a transformed Kirara. The cat pushed open the large door to the study and pranced in, finding a suitable bed on Inuyasha's lap. He held his breath as he felt her presence pausing in front of the study where he sat in front of the fire. He could sense her confusion, but she did not enter. She continued down the hall and made her way up the staircase to her room.

He sighed, absent mindedly stroking the back of soft yellow cat. This was certainly an interesting turn of events.

The woman's aura was strong, even when she wasn't projecting it. She could never have beaten them, but she was stronger than he had anticipated. Her aura is what had drawn him and Kirara to her in the first place. When it had dissolved, he had been so in shock that he had laughed outright. What had she been doing out there anyway!? Standing at the edge of a cliff spacing out and leaving herself open to whatever demons decided to take notice of her.

_Kagome…what a stupid name_, he thought with a smirk. He hadn't expected her to look so much… Well, he hadn't expected her to look like _that_ is all. When he authorized a priestess for Rin, she was the last thing he had expected.

His mind traveled to Tsubaki. He would have to speak to her tonight. From what he heard from Kaede, Kagome had not met her yet, but knew of her. Of course she would know about her. If Kagome was as powerful as she seemed when he met her, she could probably pick up the spiritual energy, however soft, pretty easily. This thought had his brow furrowed. Something would have to be done.

He closed his eyes, taking in a breath, remembering the sweet smell that had calmed his overworked mind. Her scent was totally different…light, but sweet…with such a pull he could almost taste it. No priestess he had ever met had a scent like that, and he had known _many_ priestesses. Her skin was soft, and he was silently grateful for her clumsiness. But her voice held a sophistication he often did not hear from humans, and that interested him. He let out a breathy laugh…she had called him _sir_.

Kirara purred, and turned her head to lick his hand, which had ceased petting her.

"What do you think, girl?" he asked. Kirara looked up at him, and tilted her head. "Is she ordinary or extraordinary?" The fiery feline yawned before looking back up at him and blinking twice.

"I don't know if I believe you," he said, patting her head. Kirara was a true and tried companion, knowing all his secrets but telling none. She was old, but wise, and a hell of a fighter when he was in a tough spot, which was rare.

"Kagome," he spoke softly as he stared into the fire.

An interesting turn of events indeed…

* * *

Kagome awoke with a horrible pain on her stomach. Her eyes flew open to see that Rin had come pouncing onto her bed, full of excitement.

"Priestess Kagome!" she yelled. "Master Inuyasha's back! He's going to take me on a picnic if you let me stop training early today. Please!?" She was suddenly embraced, a little being attaching itself around her waist, not caring for the sheets or coverlet. Kagome was still in a state of half awareness, trying desperately to put the puzzle together.

"The Master is home?" she asked, her head finally clearing.

"Yes! He got back late last night! And he's taking me on a picnic. I asked if you could come too and he said yes! Please!?" Perfectly round eyes, sparkling with tears of excitement, bordering on disappointment, stared up at her from across her chest. Kagome sighed. She could not deprive the child of something she had set her heart to this much. One time would not hurt, as long as it was made a ritual of.

"It will be fine," she said. "Go and have your picnic with Master Inuyasha." Before the girl could go wild at the news, Kagome held her arms firmly and continued. "But I will not join you. I don't see why I should come when it was _you_ he wants to take."

"But he said you were to come!" she said, in wonder that Kagome was contradicting her. "He wants to meet you!" Kagome let out another sigh.

"All right then, I will join you, but only if you are good, stay calm, and pay attention during your lessons today." There; that made the child relax. She pursed her lips, eyes wide and nodded her head.

"Yes, Priestess Kagome. I'll be good. Don't worry," she broke into a smile. "We're gonna have fun!" She jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, the door slamming heavily behind her.

Kagome let out her third sigh of the morning, and fell back against the bed.

"A picnic with the master…" she said softly to herself. She could only hope that she had not made a total fool of herself the day before, but if the Master Inuyasha _was _the demon she had encountered at the cliffs, she was sure she had done just that.

THE END

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 7…how will the picnic ensue!? Well, I'll just have to write it and find out. PLEASE let me know what you think…how you like how things are progressing or hate it…I like to know all! Reviews make me happy! Thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter!

chosuki


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** I do not own Inuyasha. The world of Inuyasha was created by Rumiko Takahashi. Neither do I own the plot/storyline of the novel I am basing my story off of. I want it to be a surprise, so I won't say it until some people start guessing. But the plot is not my own. The way I write it, and the liberties I take, _are_ my own, as are any OC's that grace the pages. THANK YOU!

**Author's Note**

Chapter 7!!! he he he…

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Inuyasha watched from the window of the upper study as Rin trained with the priestess. The child was growing, both in intelligence and strength. Though he could tell that the child would be no great priestess, he was satisfied that he had allowed for her to be taught. For a child so young, she was showing much better focus than she had before he brought her back to this…this place. He closed his eyes, wincing at the memories that tortured his mind.

As much as he tried, no matter what he did, what pleasures he sought, what demons he challenged, his soul refused to find peace. He was constantly reminded by the things around him, and he desperately wanted to forget. This place…Chibara…was of course, the worst place for his fragile memories. He wished he could tear it down bit by bit with his own claws, leaving only a pile of stones…but that he couldn't do. The heaviness of his soul was growing to be too much. He couldn't stay here too much longer.

His eyes shot open and below him, smiling up into the sun, was the strange woman he had met by chance the night before. Her face was ease and innocence, a life free from regret and transgression. His heart ached, longing for that feeling again, but he knew better. His heart had been hardened a long time ago, taking away his choice, his life, and he would spend the rest of his life fighting against his destiny.

By chance, her eyes rose to the window, and their gazes met. Her face showed confusion at first as her mouth opened, then a slight embarrassment…at finding him watching her or at meeting his eyes suddenly he could not tell. Still he held her gaze, unceasingly, and she held his as well. Finally, her mouth set into a firm line, and she bowed her head. Had Inuyasha's thoughts not been of an inward and serious nature at the time, he would have laughed outright. But his practiced, stoic face remained, and met hers as she raised her head to him again.

The moment was then broken by Rin as she called to the priestess, drawing her attention away. _It's just as well,_ he thought to himself, his mouth smirking to the side. He had company anyway.

"Master Inuyasha, you wished to see me?" a voice spoke from behind. Inuyasha turned and faced her, his brow furrowing. Well, no difference there. She looked just as he remembered leaving her. He sat down in a large chair situated behind a large desk.

"Yes, I did. Close the door behind you." Without a word she obeyed. She usually did. As much as he admired her for her strength, her will had all but been broken. "Is everything-"

"Secure?" she smiled wickedly. "Of course." Inuyasha's look was more than simply disapproving.

"We have something to discuss…Tsubaki."

* * *

Kagome sat patiently beside a not so patient Rin, waiting for the _master_ to show up. From what she had been told by Kaede, who had brought out a basket of food and a large blanket, he would be coming soon. Kagome stuffed her fists into her sleeves. She knew it was him…she had somehow known it last night, and now, especially after seeing him watching them from the window, she wanted nothing more than to go inside and _not _face him.

Why had he been watching her!? _Wait, no…that was wrong. He had been watching Rin, of course._ Kagome's brows furrowed as she thought. _He had been watching Rin, and since I was down here, it just seemed like he was looking at me._ She decided to ignore the fact that it was more than just a momentary glance, or that she was once again mesmerized by those beautiful golden eyes. Closing her eyes, Kagome sighed.

"Are you ok, Miss Kagome?" Rin asked softly, placing a hand on hers. Kagome opened her eyes, smiling.

"Of course, I'm perfectly fine."

"But your face was red and-"

"And what?" Kagome jumped up at the voice that suddenly appeared behind her. How could she not have felt him approach!? The look on his face was so smug she could have…

"Sir," she said, calming herself as she bowed her head respectfully.

"Inuyasha!" Rin propelled herself into his chest and he lifted her up tossing her ten feet into the air.

"RIN!" Kagome was in panic. How could he just… Rin's bubbly laughter echoed through the air as gravity pulled her back into the awaiting arms of her master. Inuyasha mussed her hair and she smiled at him, before placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"Did you bring me a present?" Rin asked expectantly.

"I'm not sure if I have…" he said. Kagome tried to be insulted by the fact that she was being completely ignored, but at least it gave her the chance to study him. He was wearing the same thing as before. The red haori and hakama billowed about him as he once again tossed Rin into the air. Kagome gasped, but the child was caught safely again.

"Please!" she said, finally gaining the attention of the other two. "I would feel better if you didn't throw her so high. It's dangerous!"

"No it's not!" Rin objected, her eyes growing sad at the prospect of no more fun. Inuyasha knelt down next to Rin, putting his mouth next to her ear. As much as the words were told to Rin, they were directed to Kagome…shown by the golden eyes that stared up at her with menacing mischief.

"I just think that your priestess is jealous that she cannot be thrown into the air too," he smiled a toothy grin. "Perhaps she is too afraid of falling?" Kagome's face was only slightly red from embarrassment, but she closed her eyes and tried to remain calm.

"Really?" Rin asked in wonder. Kagome felt a small hand tug on her haori. "But Inuyasha would catch you! You don't have to be afraid!" Kagome's mouth opened to respond, but was filled with the response of Inuyasha.

"But you see, Rin, I all ready caught her!" Kagome looked up at him now, his face too unreadable.

"You did?" the child asked smiling.

"And she didn't even say 'Thank you,'" he said, folding his arms in front of him. Kagome tried to breathe.

"Well…I…I didn't get the chan-"

"You didn't even kiss him?" Rin interrupted, incredibly serious. Kagome stood speechless, mouth agape, looking from Rin to Inuyasha, then _quickly_ back to Rin. His face had looked much too calm for her to ask him for help. She suddenly felt as if she were being trapped.

"No, Rin. She didn't." Now Kagome looked at him. His voice was so pitiful that she no longer felt embarrassed, at least not embarrassed enough to respond.

"Maybe I would have thanked you had you not been so rude!" she said, forgetting herself.

"Rude? I was rude to save your life?!" He seemed suddenly angry now.

"You were rude when you first showed up. It was your fault that I almost fell in the first place!"

"It's not my fault you're so clumsy!" He took a step toward her. "You were trying to attack Kirara!"

"I was warning her!"

"As if you could beat her!"

"SHE COULD!" Both 'adults' looked at Rin, who stood warily to the side.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, becoming a little calmer.

"She could beat Kirara. Kagome's strong!" Rin ran over to Kagome now and hid behind her legs.

"Oh, so you've turned her against me now, have you?" he asked with a smirk to Kagome. Kagome didn't really know what to think. "Am I gonna have to show her who's stronger?" His claws flexed, and Kagome's aura defensively rose.

"Leave Kagome alone!" Rin shouted, running out from behind Kagome's legs and attaching herself to Inuyasha's.

"Little brat. I should listen to you now when you're trying to defend her?"

"She didn't do anything wrong!" Kagome was stuck. She had no idea what to do.

A sudden growl from the little girl's stomach broke through all tension that seemed to fill the air. "I'm hungry!" Rin exclaimed, grabbing Inuyasha's hand and seeming to have completely forgotten what had just happened. Inuyasha turned his head to the side.

"Yeah, yeah," he huffed, before letting the child lead him to the blanket that had been lain out. Kagome followed behind them, in wonder at the strange event that had just taken place.

The lunch consisted of a roast chicken, bread with butter, and fruit. Kagome still wasn't used to the amount and quality of the food she now ate on a daily basis. This simple lunch picnic was equal to a holiday feast she would have spent with Miroku and Sango. She let the sad thoughts take over her and ate her meal in silence, letting Rin bother Inuyasha. She pulled his hair, tried to touch his ears, and asked him countless questions. Kagome drowned it out with her thoughts of her own…happier times that now were tinged with pain.

It was probably not a good idea, seeing as how within ten minutes of finishing her bread, Inuyasha ordered Rin back to the house with a harsh command. And since the child, let alone anyone that would have heard him, could not disobey such an order, Rin ran quickly back to the house, leaving Kagome alone with him. The demon laid back, resting on his forearms and sighed.

"You don't have to be that mean to her," Kagome said.

"She's annoying and a brat." He refused to look at her and lay back fully, folding his arms behind his head.

"She's only a child," Kagome said softly.

"A child that you were hired to take care of," he countered. "Had you been doing your job, she wouldn't have been bothering me so much!"

"What?" she asked. "I was 'hired' as you say, to train her to become a priestess! I don't recall being asked to become her caretaker." At this point, Inuyasha stood and moved so fast that she didn't know how he was now standing so closely in front of her, crouching inches from her face.

"As a priestess training one who is to become a priestess, you are therefore responsible for her care, her actions, her welfare and her behavior." His face was serious and intense, and Kagome couldn't help but swallow as she realized what he said was actually…true. She lowered her eyes, but he didn't move. He stayed directly in front of her, so close that she felt his breath on her forehead.

"I will overlook it this time," he said softly, though still firm. "You're thoughts were elsewhere, and were anything but pleasant." She closed her eyes. As shocked as she was to find that he noticed her mood, his reference brought back afresh the memories.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. He stood and backed away.

"Don't mention it!" he said brightly, stretching back. "Go back inside. I expect you both to have dinner with me tonight, and you're starting to smell."

"What!?" Kagome stood and face him, not believing what he just said. He smirked, looking at her over his shoulder.

"You heard me!" Kagome clenched her fist and held her tongue, as much as she wanted to yell something. Turning toward the main house, she raised her head and walked as briskly as she could. At this moment, she could not get away from him fast enough.

* * *

Inuyasha chuckled softly to himself as he watched her go back to the house, trying to maintain some sort of composure. He knew he had pissed her off…he had totally meant to. Fighting with her was just too much fun.

He sighed as he dug into the basket for another piece of fruit. He bit into the juicy flesh and licked at the juice that escaped his lips. The priestess was already back at the main house, entering through the side kitchen door. His brow creased and he took another bite.

Her anger was better than her sadness. _And she did smell_, he thought, licking at the fruit in his grasp. He just hadn't mentioned that it was a scent that made his heart race in a way he never thought it could again.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it! Please comment and let me know! Reviews are almost as good as chocolate! Ooooo….chocolate….an idea…..hm….shutting up now! See you next chapter!

chosuki


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** I do not own Inuyasha. The world of Inuyasha was created by Rumiko Takahashi. Neither do I own the plot/storyline of _Jane Eyre_, which was written by Charlotte Bronte, and is the plot I am using as the alternate universe for Inuyasha. The way I write it, and the liberties I take, _are_ my own, as are any OC's that grace the pages. THANK YOU!

**Author's Note**

I am so sorry!!! I had a horrible time getting out this chapter! Writer's block, all the way, and I feel like this chapter is a little disjunct. Hopefully it's still good though. I expect the next chapter to come soon and easier. Sorry again! Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Kagome had been so angry at Inuyasha for his rude comment that she soaked for an hour in the hot springs. The steamy baths had become a refuge of relaxation since she had arrived. But this time, relaxation was not on her mind. She washed and scrubbed, and even added some rose petal oil to her skin, which she had never used before. She was determined to prove him wrong to the point that he would _never_ again say she smelled! But afterward, another thought not only shocked her, but frustrated her further. Why did she even care? He was rude and arrogant and she shouldn't care about his opinion!

Once back in her room, a horrifying realization hit her so hard she had to sit down on the edge of her bed. If he _could_ tell a difference in how she smelled, he would know that his words had an affect on her. Why couldn't she ever _think_ when she was angry!? And now he would, and he'd be all smug, and she'd feel like an idiot! It's not like she could just make herself dirty again…

Kagome fell backward onto the bed; arms spread out to her side, she closed her eyes. Her bare skin was chilled by the air, but she breathed and calmed her nerves. It shouldn't have been something to get so upset over. She dove into her mind, into her memories, just as Miroku had taught her to do, and asked why. Her heart clenched and her eyes burned as the answers flooded over her, drowning her with horrible visions of memories from which she could not escape.

"_I could smell your stench from across the house…" _

"_A human child…such a dirty, filthy thing…" _

"_Can you not keep her clean?! My nose is almost burning from the smell of her!"_

"_Scrub her harder…the smell of her blood is better than the smell of her skin."_

_A hard hand gripped her face, and red eyes glared eerily down at her. "Your stench is so disgusting…you definitely deserve every beating you get." A clawed hand rose above her head._

Kagome's eyes flew open and tears escaped. The room was filled with her aura and someone was pounding on her door. She sat up, clutching her yukata to her chest, just as the lock on her door snapped. The door flew open, and in burst Inuyasha.

* * *

The moment Inuyasha had felt the surge of spiritual power a chill ran down his spine. His stomach grew sick and he ran upstairs…but stopped as he was about to go the third floor.

It wasn't coming from the third floor. His heart raced and he froze at the staircase leading to the uppermost east wing. Had she somehow….

_No…this is different…the power is defensive…_ Inuyasha ran down the hall, turned right, and stopped at the second room…the room of the priestess. The spiritual energy was strong, and he could practically taste the fear that was radiating from behind the door. He pounded the door, frantically. He tested the handle…it was locked.

"Open the door, Dammit!" he breathed. He pounded again, and the energy suddenly disappeared. _No…_ Inuyasha put force down on the doorknob and snapped the iron lock, charging into the room. What he saw was certainly not what he expected.

The priestess was sitting on her bed, holding a rumpled yukata against her, barely covering her naked body. He would have noted the shock on her face, and felt the danger, had not the strong smell of salty tears reached his nostrils. Tears were streaked down her face, almost to the point of running down her neck…or maybe it was water from her wet hair… The unexpected scream almost deafened him.

"Dammit, wench, be quiet!" he shouted, flattening his ears against his head and covering them with his hands. His gaze swept over her until he finally looked into her eyes.

"What are you doing in my room!? Get out!!" she screamed again. Sensing no danger, except from the occupant, Inuyasha bolted from the room, slamming the door behind him.

WHAT THE HELL!?

* * *

Kagome jumped up and ran to the door, but it was no use. The lock had been snapped in two, and she could no longer bolt it. She threw on her yukata and tied it tight, before falling to her knees and trembling. What was he thinking!? Why did he just charge in like that!?

_He…he saw me…_ her mind told her. She couldn't do anything to reverse it. And dinner was supposed to be soon. She could always just refuse, she thought. But still, Rin by herself with him would not be acceptable. Kagome stood and caught how she looked in the mirror.

Her eyes were red rimmed from tears, and tendrils of hair were stuck to her neck, sending little streams of water down her shoulders. Her skin was red and flushed, and her face seemed puffy. She looked like some kind of bloated ghost in her own eyes. Sighing, she turned back to her clothing, and began to dress. There wasn't anything she could do about it now.

Inuyasha sat quietly at the table, completely oblivious to the strong odors of fish, jasmine rice, vegetables and pork roast. His mind was racing with thoughts and ideas, visions both stolen and memorized. It wasn't until after he had left her room that he realized just what he had seen. The scent of her tears disturbed him, but when the scent melted away, it was the memory of a beautiful, dripping wet, naked woman sitting on a bed.

He shook his head. He couldn't possibly think in this way! She'd probably be furious with him but it wasn't like he meant to do it. _It was her own fault for letting her power get out of control like that for no damned reason!_ He nodded his head to himself. She was the one to blame if anything was ever said about it. His ear twitched. The priestess and the child were coming. He had half expected her to refuse, and then he would have had to go and force her down, which would have been her fault too. But she came, which made him both curious and nervous.

"Keh," he scoffed under his breath. _She may have some sort of brain after all_. He stood as they entered, and decided it would be best to focus on Rin. The child ran to him, throwing her arms around him.

"Ok, kid; down you go," he said, feigning annoyance as he pried the girl's arms from his waist.

"Master Inuyasha," her voice stated politely. Inuyasha turned to the priestess as she bowed. When she raised her head, he willed her to look at him, but she turned away, finding a place at the table. Inuyasha smirked to himself as he patted Rin on the head. _So be it,_ he thought, _It never happened._ He led Rin toward the table and sat her down, sitting next to her, across from the priestess.

Her eyes remained lowered, and he could sense her trepidation. It was then that it hit him like a boulder. She…she smelled sweet, fresh, clean and… Inuyasha almost had to close his eyes at the sheer understated beauty of it. Had it been because…because he had said….

His attention was drawn away by the entrance of the servants bringing and serving trays of food. He pushed the thought and the smell of her away. The rest of the dinner was pretty quiet, with Rin asking questions, answering questions, and chattering a lot. Inuyasha did note the gentle reprimand Kagome gave to her about settling down. He had to admit, Rin certainly held the priestess in high respect, as shown by the way the child responded quickly and without whining.

As much as he tried not to, Inuyasha kept turning his eyes to the priestess. And he couldn't help but notice that her priestess garb gave no hint of her delicate frame... Not that he thought about it or anything! But the rest of the dinner, not once did she speak to him, and he did not speak to her.

* * *

Kagome sat quietly in the small sitting room adjoining the dining room. Rin also sat as still as a mouse, given strict instructions by Inuyasha to behave herself, as she opened and played with the presents he brought home for her. Rin's hands ran over a beautifully carved jade doll, as well as a very well made silver comb. Kagome wondered at such presents being given to a child, but she had to admit that Rin was being amazingly careful, and evidently knew the value of such treasures.

Inuyasha now sat in a large white chair next to the fire. Kagome had been ordered to a second white chair at his side. He didn't look at her, but stared at the fire, deep in thought. It was now that Kagome dared to look at him and study him. His long white hair was well brushed and groomed. The two pointed ears on top of his head were also trimmed in what seemed like white fur, and they twitched side to side every so often.

But now, Kagome could study his face without feeling awkward, rude, or embarrassed. She had to admit to herself that he was a very beautiful man…demon…hanyou… whatever he was. His brow was furrowed into a line, and his features were hard and stern. His eyes, which she had seen laughing with warmth and bright with anger, were now as cold as the metal they matched in color. The firelight dancing in them contrasted so much that Kagome seemed mesmerized.

Of course it would be at this moment that his eyes would dart to her, catching her scrutinizing gaze. Kagome turned away quickly, but couldn't stop the blush from rising to her cheeks. After a moment or two of quiet, she ventured to peer up at him again, only to meet his eyes once more staring at her, with that laughing warmth she had described to herself earlier. She turned to the fire, angry at herself for being caught looking at him. She could have sworn under her breath, had not Rin been in the room, and had not the person next to her had sharp hearing. _Why does he have to look so smug?_

"Do you like what you see, Priestess? Or are you simply taking note of what you don't like about me?" Kagome turned back to him to see a smirk on his face. Oh, he knew very well what he looked like, and if he thought she was going to boost his ego he could forget it.

"What I don't like of course," she answered, before realizing that she worked for this man…hanyou…what was he!? His ears twitched toward her and his eyes brightened.

"Oh really?" he asked. "And do please, tell me what you don't like!"

"Sir, I really don't think that-"

"Or I could just tell you what it is I don't like about your appearance?" Her eyes widened and through the smirk she saw that he was serious! She straightened her shoulders and answered.

"For one, your nose is a little crooked," _lie…_ "And your fangs give your mouth a very strange look," _another lie…_ He was beginning to look displeased, which only encouraged her. "Your hair is much too long and the color…white? Just how old are you?"

"Enough!" he stood abruptly, growling the word through his teeth. In an instant he was expertly perched atop the back of the chair. Kagome turned back to the fire and was silent. She had gone too far…she knew she was going to.

"Sir, I'm sorry, I should not have taken the liberty." She closed her eyes as the silence progressed.

"A demon does not count years as a human does," he said with a sneer in his voice. "I've never judged my time on this earth in years. But my hair color," he said softly, his voice suddenly right next to her ear making her eyes pop open, "is certainly, and naturally white."

Kagome didn't want to make any sudden movements, but Inuyasha was not moving his face from hers. She heard him sniff, and felt a small tuft of air on her cheek. He moved around to face her.

"You still smell like tears," he said staring at her, leaning in closely. This was getting uncomfortable.

"I...I'm sorry," she said, looking down to get away from his eyes. A shame filled her that she had not felt since childhood. "I thought I had washed my face enough, but…I'm sorry." A strong claw lifted her chin.

"Why are you scared right now?" he asked studying her. He laughed. "Do you expect a beating from the smell of tears?"

* * *

Inuyasha could not understand her reaction to his simple statement. He wanted to find out why she had been crying, and also, why it led to such a surge of her power, but fear? A strong fear of him was not something he had expected…or wanted. He tried to make light of it.

"Why are you scared right now?" he asked studying her. He laughed. "Do you expect a beating from the smell of tears?" Her eyes looked up at him in shock and her bottom lip started quivering. All at once her aura flared, just enough to warn him back further, and he released her face instantly. The skin of his finger burned, and he held it to his mouth as he moved slowly away from her. He looked over to Rin, who had fallen asleep next to her presents on a small sofa. She was safe.

When he looked back to Kagome, she was standing up, her aura having faded now, and was about to pass him and head for the door. He would have stopped her physically, had not the fear of being purified stopped him. His voice and authority would have to do.

"Where are you going!?" he asked firmly. She stopped. "I don't remember saying you could leave." He didn't look at her as she stood next to him now.

"I…I believe I should," she answered, unsteadily.

"Why is that?" he said softly now, turning his head to see her face.

"I should be able to control myself better," she said. "I am sorry for any displeasure I may have caused you." She bowed slightly. Now he turned to her fully.

"Any displeasure? What displeasure could you possibly have caused me!?" He honestly wanted to know. She swallowed.

"I know I insulted you, and how you looked," she said. _Oh, that…_

"Well, I guess that was partly my fault. I told you to didn't I?" She nodded.

"And also," she continued, "You've twice now mentioned my smell. I apologize and will try not to offend you further with it." Inuyasha was speechless…well, not quite.

"Stupid wench!" he yelled. "You think I was mad at you because of how you smelled?" A light began to flicker in her eyes and she now finally looked at him.

"I do believe," she spoke evenly, "the words were, 'you're starting to smell.'"

"Well you were!" he answered, trying not to blush at the fact that all this talk of scent made hers even more pronounced and powerful in his senses. "But you took a bath and now you're fine!" he shouted.

"No I'm not!" she shouted back. "Just now you said you could still smell my tears!"

"And for some reason you thought I was going to beat you!" he yelled into her face. She calmed, her jaw setting rigidly, and her eyes burning cold.

"I've lived with demons before," she said, her voice chilled. "It wouldn't be the first time." Inuyasha took a small step back, before turning around and sitting down again in his chair.

"Come sit down," he said. He had to think a moment. He never expected this kind of situation. How was he supposed to know what her background was!? Why the hell had she lived with demons before!? She wasn't a demon! His ears twitched as she moved and sat beside him again.

He was a hanyou. He knew the cruelty of demons towards others better than anyone he knew. He was told daily as a child, by his older brother, how horrible his scent was because he was a half-breed. The fact that the priestess…Kagome…had been beaten for something she didn't even have control over. He could now understand many things that had happened, as well as her reaction, her tears, and her defensive power.

"You don't smell," Inuyasha finally said, quietly. He looked up to see the priestess looking at him with unyielding, unbelieving eyes. "You don't," he said again. Her brow furrowed in confusion. "You don't believe me because of what I said earlier."

She shook her head. "No, I don't."

"Keh," he sighed. "I am a half-demon, you know. As much as I don't like saying it, I'm half human. Why would I not like the scent of something that is half of me?" He saw her eyes shift slightly, and her mood was changing. "Believe me, Kaede smells much worse than you do!"

"What!?" she said, shocked. "How could you say such-"

"And you don't see and bruises on her for that," he interrupted. "Do you?" The priestess was quiet for a moment, then shook her head. "Of course you don't. I'm not gonna beat anybody, let alone you." She looked at him a moment, before he realized what he just said. He had to be away from her…now!

"It's late. Take Rin to bed. She fell asleep sometime ago," he stared into the fire and waited as the priestess gathered the child in her arms and headed for the door. He felt her pause beside his chair, hesitate, move forward then hesitate again. "What do you want?" he asked in annoyance.

"I...I just don't understand why you would keep a human child with you. I wanted to ask you why." Well, the priestess certainly got her curiosity back quickly enough. Without looking at her he answered.

"I will tell you tomorrow. Take her to bed now." She left, leaving behind her the faint scent of roses and sweetness. Oh, she would know his secrets. Not all of them, but this one certainly. But he would make sure he knew all of hers.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

Guess what!? I have a Beta reader now! It's nindeoronra and she's sweet and wonderful and a great help. Check out her story "Turning the Tables" on Sexy, protective demon Inuyasha….yummy.

Well, I hope you liked it! Please comment and let me know! I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner… and again, sorry for the delay. Please leave a comment/review whatever, and I'll see you next chapter!

chosuki


End file.
